Royal Love
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Harry famous but not happy about his life really until he meets one girl that doesn't care that he is THE Harry Potter but because he is Harry. Set after Hogwarts.
1. Catherine

Declaimer I own nothing but the what you don't recongize.

A/N Hello! I hope you like this story. Please review if you read...it makes me happy but please be nice in them. I am only 14 and there will be mistakes in the story...please don't be rude in the reviews. Love From, Abbie Snape

Royal Love

Chapter One

Catherine Catherine, or Callie to her friends, Kingston sat on the couch of her three- bedroom apartment she shared with two other girls. She was surprised her father left her get one. You see, her father was a prince, next in line for the thrown of England. Her being seventeen was the next after him. That was a bit weird considering she wasn't normal for her people standards.

Callie was also a witch. She just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father kept that a secret. "Image what the people would think" he would always tell her. She kept his secret since she was eleven. Only her father and the people around him and her two best friends knew.

She was beautiful. No one could say other wise, even the people that didn't like her. She had shoulder length, straight strawberry blonde hair layered perfectly. The sparkle in her baby blue eyes made them her best feature. Soft pink lips and rosy cheeks finished her. Along with her looks was her personality. She could be a sweet heart and get along with everyone but then she could be a real smart ass if someone pissed her off enough like Nicholas. He had a crush on her ever since they were kids but Callie could never look over the rich, spoiled, arrogant person her was. She was rich too, yes, but didn't act like it.

Callie looked up from her book when her roommate and best friend came stumbling though the door. Lola Dashwood was seventeen as well and was a real party girl. Her mother and father were Lords and Ladies. She wasn't what people imaged her to be with her red hair down past her shoulders that had blonde, strawberry blonde, and black highlights. The only innocent looking things about her were her hazel eyes.

"Lola...hang over?" asked Callie.

"I think so," said Lola falling into the nearest chair.

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yeah."

Callie shook her head and went back to her book. Lola was a muggle but her other roommate wasn't. Shelby Blair was a muggle-born witch like her self. Shelby must have heard Lola because she came out of her room, still have dressed.

"Have fun?"

"Loads..." said Lola in a dreamy voice.

"I would hate for your father to see you like this." said Shelby shaking her head.

"Like he hasn't seen me a newspaper...or at one of his parties."

Shelby gave her smile. Her curly raven black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her deep chocolate eyes reminded them of their old professor's, Snape. She was the quite on of the group and that was due to her father taught her to be when she was younger and at a ball. Her father was a Lord as well and close to the royal family.

Shelby looked at Callie and a big smile came across her face. She slowly walked over to wear she was on the couch.

"What do you want?" asked Callie.

"Who says I want anything?"

"Fine."

"But I want to ask you something."

"Told you. What is it?"

"Well, you see, Gabriel has a Quidditch game today and...um...he wanted me to go but I don't want to go alone." explained Shelby.

"So you want me to go with you since I'm the only witch around?"

"Well yeah and you're my best witch friend."

"Fine I'll go and I didn't think begging was a Slytherin trait." said Callie standing up.

"You're the Slytherin. I just got stuck there."

"Quidditch...that's that game where you play on broomsticks? Flying around?" asked Lola trying to stand with no success.

"Yes and don't hurt yourself," said Callie going into her room. She looked in her closet and found a pair a kaki pants and a dark red sweater. Who ever decided to have Quidditch in the winter was crazy.

"Who's playing?" yelled Callie.

"England and Ireland." came Shelby's voice.

"What time does it start?" she yelled.

"Three!" "And it is already two-thirty. Thanks for telling me so soon."

"Welcome."

Callie rolled her eyes and pulled out a dark blue robe and brown boots. She left her hair down and just put on clear lip-gloss. She looked beautiful without make up. She walked out of the room to find Lola passed out on the floor. She pulled out her wand and said a spell that woke her up.

"You better be glad I learned that spell," said Callie helping her up.

"Thanks...I think I will go to bed now," said Lola. She started walking toward Shelby's room.

"Left hun.... other left." said Callie shaking her head.

"Ready?" asked Shelby

"Yeah."

They disapparated from the apartment and in front of the England's Quidditch pitch.

"Lets go!" said Shelby excitedly.

"You're crazy over a guy."

"At least I got one but its not like you couldn't get one."

"Shut up and let's go."

They walked inside of the pitch. Shelby handed their tickets in and found their seats. Some people keep staring at them because some probably knew now who they were.

"So how crazy are you over this guy...Gabriel?" asked Callie. "Not completely, just a bit." answered Shelby.

"And here is your home team, England- Keeper Gabriel Short, Beaters Troy Banks and Jordan Miller, Chasers Abby Davies, Damien Judd, and Lily Hollow, and Seeker Harry Potter."

There was a thunder of clapping and cheering, mostly for Harry.

"There, see." said Shelby pointing to a sandy blonde, copper colored eyed boy.

"How old is this one?" asked Callie.

"Twenty-five."

"And you are seventeen!"

"So...but he is really nice."

Callie shook her head and began to watch the game. She loved Quidditch. She played it at Hogwarts her sixth and seventh year, seeker after Malfoy left.  
  
"Hey Callie!" came someone voice.

"Hermione? Hey!" said Callie said giving her a hug.

"What brings you here?"

"Shelby."

"For Gabriel?"

"Of course."

Hermione gave a smile and returned to the game. Ron was beside her. She image that they would be getting married soon. They have dated since they left Hogwarts.

"And Potter has the snitch. England wins 240 to 100." "Come on." said Shelby.

"Where are we going?" asked Callie.

"You'll see."


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer--- I own nothing.

A/N--- If you like this story, please review. If you like this story, read some of mine or my partners, Aurora's. Want to know more of me? Read my bio....I am 14 and not very good in the grammar and spelling part of english, thought i had an 98% for the whole year, highest in my class I might add so don't flame me for it! Read and enjoy!!!!!!! Love From, Abbs

Royal Love Chapter Two- Meeting  
  
"No way! No way in hell that I am going in there!" exclaimed Callie.

"Come on Callie! We aren't going to get in trouble," pleaded Shelby who was pulling a reluctant Callie.

Shelby was pulling Callie to the tent that the players changed in. Callie, obviously, didn't want to go. She keep looking over her shoulder for someone to catch them.

"There is a sitting room where you can sit while I go in and see him."

Callie nodded knowing she couldn't turn her friend down. Shelby smiled and led Callie to the tent. They walked though the flap into a small sitting room with three chairs. Callie sat down as Shelby disappeared though another flap. She began to relax a bit when Shelby came back out with one other person besides Gabriel. One of them was shirtless but the other had a shirt on but it wasn't totally buttoned in the front exposing his chest. They both still had their riding pants on and boots.

Gabriel was quite handsome, he had sandy blonde hair, sparking copper eyes, a warm smile, and was about four inches taller than her and Shelby making him about five ten. His companion took Callie's breath away for many reasons. One was that he was very good looking, he had messy jet black hair, dazzling green eyes that glittered and was filled with kindness, a charming smile, he seemed over six feet tall, and obviously took his physical fitness seriously because Callie couldn't help but gaze at his firm muscles, though he was lean, that was visible though the opening of his shirt. The second reason was because he was Harry Potter.

"Hi." he said.

"Hello Mister Potter." said Callie.

"Harry, please Miss...."

"Catherine. Catherine Kingston."

"Please to meet you Catherine." Callie gave a smile.

He seemed to keep looking her up and down. She heard Shelby give a giggle. She and Harry turned to them. They had found themselves in a chair and Gabriel was kissing her neck.

"Get a room Gab," said Harry.

"Why don't you show Miss Kingston around?" he said.

"Want to look around? Our friends might be busy for a while," asked Harry.

"Sure."

Harry led her out of the tent. He started to button up his shirt then.

"Kingston.... I heard that name before," he said.

"I did go to Hogwarts," said Callie.

"A Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"I remember. You were the fifth year that turned Malfoy into a pig and the teachers couldn't change him back." said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, that was me. He called me a mudblood but want to sleep with me."

"You're muggle born?"

"Yeah."

Harry just gave a smile.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Harry and Callie turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Good game though I still don't see why you made the team rather then you are the Harry Potter." said Malfoy with a smirk.

"They won. That should give you a hint," said Callie.

Malfoy turned to her. He looked her hourglass figure up and down. Harry stepped in front of her.

" If you don't have anything to say leave." said Harry.

"Kingston? Still the same?" he asked.

"Yes and I'm not sleeping with you."

Malfoy looked at them for a moment before he turned and left.

"Thank you Harry." said Callie.

"No problem Catherine."

"Callie. Call me Callie. Only my parents call me Catherine."

"I would like t get to know you more Callie."

"I would like that."

"When can I see you again?"

"You're the famous one, you figure it out."

Callie turned and left Harry standing.

"Getting close to the famous Harry Potter are we?" joked Shelby.

"Shut it Blair."

Callie disapparated back to the apartment follow by Shelby.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Harry!" said Ron trying to get his friends attention.

"Oh yeah what?" asked Harry.

"I said Remus is here to see you."

"Okay."

Harry was sitting in his sitting room in his manor in Scotland. He built it right after he left Hogwarts three years ago. It had been three years since he defeated Voldemort and brought more fame to his name he didn't want.

"Hey Harry." said Remus.

"Hey Moony."

"Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks but why are you here Remus?"

"To ask you if you've decided on the Minster nomination or not. They are impatient on your answer."

"I don't know Remus. That's a lot of responsibly and I am only twenty."

"You can always wait a few years. I'm sure you will get it any time you run."

"That's just it. I don't want it because I am the Harry Potter."

"I understand Harry. Just think about it."

"Anything else?"

"Yes actually. Don't forget about the Winter Ball Saturday."

"Already...this Saturday?"

"Yes and it would be good if you had a date."

"Are you trying to push me into getting a girlfriend again Moony?"

"It won't hurt you if you had one."

"Anything else Remus?"

"No, I think that is everything." said Remus.

"Good..."

"How is Quidditch going Harry?"

"Good, we're first in polls to win the cup."

"Are you happy playing it Harry?"

"For the most part. The worse is that it is more publicity that I don't need. Did you see the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly? They named me the most Eligible Bachelor in the Wizarding World!"

"Yeah I saw that. I'm sure that it will die down soon."

"It wasn't for the past three years."

Harry shook his head and stared out the window. It seemed that he was in the press at least once a week, even more during the Quidditch World Cup. His team mates joked that it didn't matter how bad they played they always seemed to look good. Remus left Harry to think but Ron came back.

"Harry?"

"Hey Ron."

"So, that girl you were talking to at the game...Callie...what do you think of her?" he asked.

"She petty cool."

"Did you get where she lived?"

"No."

"Number seeing she is muggle born?

"No."

"So all you know is that she's a witch that is muggle born and her name is Catherine Kingston."

"Basically."

"Your good Harry. Really good."

"Hey!"

"I tell you the truth. I don't sugar coat everything like other people."

"Thanks...I am glad some people don't see me as royalty..." but he seemed to trail off.

Didn't treat him like royalty. There was someone else who didn't.


	3. The Call

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing but what is not recognizable.

**_A/N_**- I decided to update another chapter to see what kind of reviews I get from it.

**_Royal Love Chapter Three- The Call_**

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Callie woke up to her cell phone going off the day after the match. She opened one eye and found where it was laying.

"What?" she said half asleep.

"Callie? Where are you? It's 8 o'clock!"

"Shit! I'll be right there."

Callie closed her cell phone and jumped out of bed. She pulled her work clothes out of her closet. She didn't have to work, she didn't need to work but she did anyways. She worked at an attorney's office. She was still going to Oxford but she has already worked on important, high profile case this year and during the summer when she was home.

She threw on a pair of pinstriped pants, a white button up long shelve shirts, and a dress jacket off it. She put her hair into a low ponytail and grabbed her glasses and cell phone.

"Thanks for waking me up Lola." she said getting some coffee.

"Don't blame me. I just got up," said Lola.

"That's got to be a record. You are up before noon."

"I know. Its horrible isn't." joked Lola.

"I've got to go."

Callie finished her coffee. She usually takes her black BMW to work but she didn't have time. She apparated to an ally way beside the office. She ran up the stairs into the office.

"About time you get here," said Sicily, an assistant.

"Sorry, over sleep."

She laid her things down in her office. She knew why she over sleep. She was thinking about Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry was sitting in his kitchen when Ron came in and threw a folder in front of him.

"What's this?" asked Harry.

"Everything you need to know about Catherine Rose Kingston. Cell phone number, address, age, home and work number, room mates, and a summary of her life basically."

"How did you get this?"

"Percy owed me a favor. I think there is more to this Callie."

"This reminds me why you are my best friend."

"I know... but Harry you should really look at this closer. There is something you got to know about Callie," said Ron.

"Yeah, sure." said Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. He couldn't get anything through him.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Your girl...she's a princess."

Harry looked at him. He opened his mouth but closed it.

"What?" he finally managed to say.

"Her father is William Kingston, the prince of England and next to the thrown. Catherine is his daughter. That is why the ministry had all this stuff on her." said Ron.

Harry closed his eyes then smiled.

"She may be a princess but not in the Wizarding world."

"But, you are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"She may be famous in the muggle world but you are in Wizarding world!" snapped Ron.

"Shit."

-0-0-0-

"How many more?" asked Callie.

"None but paper work." said Sicily.

"Great...even better."

Callie has papers piled up on her desk everywhere. All you could see was papers. Things below them were lost.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

"Shit, cell phone...where are you at?

_BUZZ!_

"Hold on!"

She moved papers out of the way until she finally found it.

"Hello."

"Callie?"

"Yes, may I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Harry."

"Oh...um...hi Harry."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no. So what do I owe-

But she stopped when someone came over to her desk with a dozen roses and a note.

"Hold on Harry."

Callie turned her attention back to the man. "Yes?"

"For you princess." he said.

"Thank you."

She gave a smile as she read the note. "_I found when."_

"Oh you did find a time?" she asked Harry in the phone.

"Yes, tonight. What do you say?"

"Sounds great."

"Excellent. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Okay."

"Meet you there."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Callie closed her cell phone and gave a smile.

"Harry?"

"What?" asked Callie.

"Harry? Harry who?" asked Sicily.

"Oh, a guy I meet. Harry Potter." she said.

"A date?"

"Yeah, do you think that it is okay if I leave a half an hour early?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

Callie turned back to the mountains of papers on her desk and began to work without fussing this time.

0-0-0-0-0

**_A/N-_** Well, if you would like me to continue with this story, review and tell me. If I don't get enough people telling me they want another chapter, I am not going to update. So, review!!!

Love From, Abbie


	4. The Date

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing

**_A/N_**- Another chapter. Hopefully to get more reviews ::hint, hint::

**_Royal Love Chapter 4- The Date_**

"Callie!" came Lola voice.

"You looked fine the first five times!" yelled Shelby.

"CATHERINE!"

Finally, Callie came out of her room. She had a pair of black pants on with a pink long sleeve shirt and a dark green dress robe on. He hair was curled just a little and her make-up consisted of blush and lip-gloss. Together making her look gorgeous.

"Well?" she asked slipping on a pair of black boots.

"You're not changing this time," said Lola.

"You look amazing!" stated Shelby.

"Not overdone or underdone?"

"NO!"

"Well, I guess I'm off."

"Have fun."

Callie gave a smile and disappeared from the apartment and outside the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped in and saw Harry sitting at the bar. He had a pair of black dress pants and a green button up shirt with a black robe on. He turned and smiled at her. "He looks good in black," she thought.

"Hello Callie," he said offering her a rose.

"Hi Harry."

He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you. Not to bad yourself."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"A special place."

"Really...where?"

"You'll see."

Harry took her hand and led her out of the pub. He gave a smile before he disapparated with her.

"Harry?" she asked looking around.

They were sounded by trees except a little patch of grass that had a blanket with a basket.

"Well, consider I really can't go anywhere in the wizarding world without being bothered, I figured a picnic would be the best," he said leading her to the basket.

"This is great Harry," she said with a smile.

He just stared at her for a moment. "I'm glad," he finally said.

The sat down and Harry pulled out regular had sandwiches and butterbeer.

"So, how have you been since Sunday?" asked Harry.

"Good," she said with a little laugh.

He looked at her, right in the eyes. Her blue eyes were dancing with excitement.

"So, Mister Potter, how's life been since you left Hogwarts?"

"Adding more fame to my mane I don't want and playing Quidditch basically," he said. "What about you?"

"Um...I just graduated this pass June, so I haven't had much time to do anything beside work for a lawyer and go to college part time."

"Why don't you do something in the wizarding world?" he asked.

"My father."

"Oh...can't say I've had to deal with that," said Harry.

"Oh...I'm sorry Harry," she said realizing what she said.

"Don't worry about it. I have Remus now. So, your father won't let you do anything you want to do?"

"No, he doesn't. When I got my Hogwarts letter, it was freedom to me. He controls everything that I did or did do. Not so much anymore because he kind of scared of what I will do. I could ruin his career," said Callie with a little fire in her eyes.

"From what I could tell, with the little time I've spent with you, that you don't seem the type to let someone walk all over you," he said.

"Its complicated but I have to listen to what my father says," she said.

Harry just nodded. He knew why but he wasn't saying yet.

"Have you ever had anyone who told you basically what to do?" she asked.

"Yes, I have actually. This girl I dated, Hayden. All she wanted me for was my fame and she told me what meetings or gathering to attend. I didn't date her for to long," he said with a smile

"I can't say I had a guy do that because I hardly ever dated," she said.

"Really? I would have thought someone like you would have."

"And why is that?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...I mean...I think I better shut up before I dig myself into a deeper hole," said Harry blushing a bit.

"That would be good but I just don't," she said with a smile.

They finished eating and Harry cleaned up everything with a flick of his wand.

"One more place," he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Knew it."

He grabbed her hand and gave her a smile before they disappeared. As they landed Callie fell backward but Harry caught her right before she fell.

"Thanks," she muttered blushing.

"Not a problem. My quidditch relaxes come in handy sometimes," he said.

"Oh my gosh! Ice-skating? I love ice-skating! How did you know?"

"Did a little research," he said with one of his charming smiles.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She wondered just how much he knew about her.

"You've got to remember, I'm the Harry Potter. I can find out anything." He said.

"That could be scary sometimes," she said looking up at him.

He just smiled at her. "Come on," he said pulling on her hand.

They transfigured their shoes into ice skates and started on the ice.

"I should warn you," said Harry stepping slowly on to the ice. "I'm not every- AHHH- OUCH!"

His right foot went forward while his body didn't go with him backing him fall backward on his butt.

"That hurt, didn't it?" asked Callie.

"Just a bit," he said.

He tried to stand again but fell back down.

"Would you like some help?" asked Callie with amusement all in her voice.

"Please."

Callie laughed at him as she helped pull him up off the ice. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help balance him.

"Just hold my hand," she said.

"If I fall, you are going to come with me," he stated.

"I know. That's the whole point.

"You sure?"

"I said it didn't I?"

"Alright."

They skated around for a while, without falling thanks to Callie help. Both of their checks began to turn pink as the air grew cooler and it began to snow.

Callie let go of Harry's hand and began to skate around in the snow. Harry just watched her with only her one his mind.

"I love the snow. It makes everything look so innocent and beautiful. My mother said I liked it so much is because I was born during a snowstorm.

"When was that?"

"December 29."

"That's not far away...just twenty-five days."

"Yeah. That is why I got to go to Hogwarts when I did because I when I was born."

Harry watched her skate around for a bit longer. She really did look like a princess, literally. If there was one thing he could say he loved about her already, her innocence had to be it. She loved just life itself and enjoyed it all she could. He never thought he would start to fall for her so soon.

"Harry?" came Callie's voice bring him out of his thought.

"What...oh, yeah?"

"I said I better be getting home. I have to work tomorrow," she said.

Harry nodded. "I'll take you home."

"That would be great," she said with a smile.

Callie skated off the ice and Harry slowly made it off, after falling a couple of times.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked as she changed her shoes.

"Scotland."

"That is a beautiful manor. Is it abandoned?"

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I think so," he said trying to hide his smile because that was his manor.

"I wouldn't mind living around here. It's away from everyone. Quite, compared to London."

Harry realized something about her. All she wanted was an escape from her title and the world her father has set up from her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup."

Callie took his hand and apparated to her apartment.

"Big difference. Manor to an apartment," she said with a smirk.

"A big apartment, mind you," said Harry.

They stood there for a moment before Callie broke the silence.

"Well, I had a great time Harry."

"So did I"

She gave him a smile.

"I want to see you again," he said.

"I would love that," she said looking up at him.

Harry just looked at her for a moment. "Night," he finally said.

"Night."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Right after, they heard giggles. Harry looked around before his eyes met Callie's.

"Lola, Shelby. You can come out now," said Callie.

"How did you know it was us?" asked Lola.

"Who else could it had been?"

"True."

Callie shook her head. "Oh, Harry, meet my roommates. This is Lola Dashwood and I think you know Shelby Blair."

"Please to meet you," he said.

"Hi!"

"So, you are that famous Potter them two talk about-ouch," said Lola looking at Shelby who had stepped on her foot.

Callie shook her head as Harry just smiled at her.

"I better go. I'll see you later Callie. I'll find other time," he said.

Callie nodded and watched him leave. She started toward the apartment and up the stairs.

"So?" asked Lola.

"So what?"

"The date! How was it?" she asked.

"Remember one of our rules? Never kiss and tell? Will this falls in that rule, though we didn't kiss," she said.

"Oh, come on. Tell us," said Lola.

"Night Lola."

"Please."

"Night."

"Damn you."

"You'll live."

0-0-0-0

"So?"

"So what?"

"The date Harry! The date!"

"Sorry Ron. I am not saying anything."

"Come one. Just a bit."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"I'm your best friend!"

"So is Hermione but you don't see here, nagging me about it."

"This a big thing. You haven't dated for two years now after Hayden. Callie must have set something off with you to want to date again."

"I just get along with her. That's all you are getting, so drop it."

"Just tell me some things."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Did you do anything?"

"That could be taken more than one way, so I am not coming to answer."

"Come on. Just tell me."

"Go home or go to the room you like to sleep in so much."

"Tell me."

"Night Ron."

"Please."

"Night Ronald."

"Damn you Potter."

"You'll live."

-0-0-0-0-

**_A/N_**- Hope ya liked this chapter! Tell me what ya think!

Love From, Abbie


	5. Parent

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing

**_A/N- _**Thanks for the reviews!! Keep reviewing!!!

_**Royal Love**_

**_Chapter 5- Parent_**

Callie, Lola, and Shelby had a dinner party that Tuesday. It was another boring dinner party that their parents made them attend.

"Come on Lola. We've got to be going!" yelled Callie.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," was the answer got.

"Let me guess. You are having trouble finding clothes," said Lola with a giggle.

"Two words- shut up!"

Both Callie and Shelby gave a giggle. Callie had on a shirtdress suit on in gray with a light blue shirt on under the jacket. Shelby had the same on but her suit was a dark purple with a while tee shirt. Both had their hair in a low ponytail.

Finally, Lola came out of her room. She had a black suit on with white pin stripes and a dark red shirt underneath. Her hair, too, was in a low ponytail.

"Damn, do we always have to look alike?" she asked.

"Best thing to where...you clean up well, you know," said Callie.

"Thanks...we better get going. I'll trade you the Furriery for the Pasha Shelby. I know there is no use to ask for the BMW," said Lola.

"Sure. I look better in red than silver anyway. Let's go," said Shelby

The three of them made it out of the apartment down to their three prize possessions, their cars.

Callie threw her things in the back of the seat and a small devious smile appeared on her face.

"Race you there," she said.

Shelby and Lola looked at each other. They gave a smirk before they hopped into their vehicles.

Soon, after all of them started up their vehicles, Callie spun out of the parking lot. Shelby and Lola came flying out after her. Going twenty minutes over the speed limit, they made it to the Kingston Castle about five minutes later.

"You all are slow," said Callie stepping out of her car.

"You just got a head start," said Lola.

'We passed like eleven cops on the way here. I'm glad they know our cars or we might be in prison right now or have at least a ticket," said Shelby.

"I know but it was-"

"CATHERINE!" came Callie's father's voice.

"Oh great," she whispered.

"What do you think you are doing? Driving like that?" asked William Kingston.

"Having fun," she said.

"What do you think people will say if they saw you drive like that?"

"Do I ever care what people think?" she snapped at him.

"Well, lets get you three inside. I've got someone I would like you to met Catherine," he said.

"Yes sir."

"Good to see you two," he said to Shelby and Lola.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Prince."

William nodded and started toward the castle. The three girls followed him inside. "I wonder who I have to met this time," Callie thought as she walked. They stepped inside and everyone turned and looked at them. Each of them flashed a charming smile at everyone and they began to talk again.

"Come on Catherine," said William.

"Yes, Father. I'll catch up with you two later."

"Alright. Have fun, if possible."

Callie gave a fake smile and followed her father over to a group of girls. Her father was rather attractive for being fifty-one with dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Catherine, I would like you to met Elizabeth Browning. Eliza, this is my daughter Catherine," said William.

"It's a pleasure to met you Miss Browning," said Callie giving a curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Catherine. I've heard great things about you from your father," she said.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Nicholas has been looking for you Catherine," said William.

"Why would I- I mean, yes sir. Excuse me Miss Browning. It was a pleasure to meet you once again."

Callie walked away from her father talking the smile off her face and went beside Lola.

"So, who is the blond haired women?" she asked.

"Dad's new girlfriend."

"What! She can't be too much older than you," she said.

"I know. It won't last. They never do. Not since my Mum died," said Callie eyeing her.

Caroline Kingston, Callie's mother, died five years ago due to cancer. Ever since, her father had little flings with a different girl ever so mouths.

Lola just nodded at her friend, not knowing what to say.

"Lola, honey," came a woman's voice.

"Great...parents. See you in a bit. Mother dear..."

Callie gave a smile but it soon faded when she saw who was coming close to her, Nicholas Wellington. One of the richest, handsome but arrogant eighteen-year-old there was. He had dirty blond hair that was spiked and beautiful sea green eyes.

"Hello Catherine," he said.

"Hi Nicholas," she said dully.

"Haven't seen you around hardly anymore, you or Shelby, for that matter."

"We were at school. You knew that," she said.

"So, are you going to date me anytime soon?"

"No, like always."

"I've changed."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Nicholas gave her one of his own charming smiles that would have any girl fall weak to the knees but not her. His smile didn't have the affect Harry's did on her.

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked.

Callie looked at him. Was she? She really didn't know.

"No..." she said slowly.

"Then why not me."

"Because I don't date arrogant, spoiled, always get your way brats like you," she said starting with her voice normal and practically yelling the last part.

"Catherine! Excuse us Nicholas," said William.

He pulled Callie away form Nicholas with a death grip on her arm.

"You've got to stop acting like that with Nicholas. He's a fine boy. I don't see why you don't give him a chance," said William as the walked.

'He's not my type father. I'm kind of seeing someone," she said.

"Oh really? May I ask who?"

"One could," she said pulling her arm away from him.

"Is he one of you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Catherine, really. I've told you before, I will not allow"

"Me to date someone like me. Yes, I remember father. But, I really like him. He is sweet, kind and fun to be with."

"It's still the point that he's a...a..."

"A wizard? What does that matter? I am a witch."

"Catherine, keep your voice down. Please, I forbid you to date him. What's his name anyway?"

"Harry Potter."

"The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"How do you know that?" she asked turning to face him.

"I read the papers that you get. So, he is from a good family?"

"Yes but a wizarding family.

"Catherine...I've said no."

She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Her and William walked around a bit more before the silence was broke by her father.

"Tomorrow, you and I've got another party to attend."

"I can't. I'm going to a match," said Callie.

"Fine. I'll say you are finishing up something for school. I guess Shelby will be going with you," he said.

"Yes father."

"Alright. Now, try to enjoy yourself."

"Oh yeah. What fun!"

William glared at her before he turned and left.

"Like hell I will."

0-0-0-0-0

**_A/N- _**Hey!! Just a fun little chapter to meet Callie's dad and Nicholas. Want the next chapter? Review for me please! I need to know what you think.

Next Chapter- Another Quidditch Match and Harry asks Callie for a favor

Love From, Abbie


	6. Questions

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing

_**Royal Love **_

**_Chapter Six- Question_**

Callie came out of her room the next day in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt that said England's Quidditch Team on the front and the years they won the Quidditch World Cup on the back that was gray with dark blue writing.

"You are wearing _that_ to the match?" asked Shelby as she watched her put on white tennis shoe.

"Yes, why?"

"Aren't you going to impress Harry?"

"Why should I? If he likes me dresses in jeans and tee-shirt, then he really likes me," said Callie pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"Alright...if you say so. Oh, did Lola ever come home last night after she went to the bar?" asked Shelby.

"Yeah at three in the morning. I found her outside the door asleep or passed out. One of the two."

"Go figure."

Callie gave a smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They disapparated to the Quidditch pitch. They walked inside and turned in their tickets.

"Miss Kingston. Here for Harry? He will be pleased," an elderly lady said handing them half of the ticket back.

"Thanks."

Callie shook her head and found their seats.

0-0-0-0

"Guess what Harry?" said Gabriel.

"Yeah?" asked Harry pulling on his shirt.

"Miss Kingston is here."

"Callie!"

"Yes."

"Who is Callie?" asked Damien.

"His girlfriend," said Gabriel.

"She's not my girlfriend. I've only went on one date with her," said Harry.

"What have me missed?" asked Lily.

"Harry's girlfriend is here," said Jordan.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She's here. Who is she?" asked Abbie.

"Catherine Kingston."

"Oh...what are you doing?" asked Lily?"

Harry was looking for a piece of parchment and something to write with. He didn't answer her question but found what he was looking for.

He wrote something down on the sheet of parchment and left the tent.

"So, what is this Catherine girl look like?" asked Troy.

0-0-0-0

"Damn its cold today," said Callie.

"You should have wore a sweatshirt or something," said Shelby.

"I would have if I wasn't so nice," she said.

"Miss Kingston?" a lady asked.

"Yes?"

"For you," she said.

"Oh, thank you," said Callie.

Callie took the note, opened it and couldn't help but smile.

"What does it say?" asked Shelby.

"Glad you could come. I'll see you after the match, I hope. HP."

"Aw...that is so sweet," said Shelby.

"I know. You might be going home alone," said Callie.

"Have fun with him. You deserve a guy like Harry who thinks, as for as I can tell from what you finally told me about your date, thinks highly of you. Just you because of who you are, not like Nicholas who likes you just because you are a princess," said Shelby.

"I know but what about my father? He doesn't want me to date anyone that is a wizard."

"You can't go against your heart Cat. You just can't because sooner or later, it is going to kick in."

Callie just smiled. She didn't want to think about it to much.

"And here are your teams..."

0-0-0-0

Callie was waiting outside the tent when Harry came out.

"Hey. I am glad you came," he said.

"I love Quidditch...excellent catch by the way," she said.

"Thanks. Would you like to go get some coffee?"

"Sure. I would love that. It's freezing out here."

"You didn't wear a cloak?"

"I did but Shelby didn't. She gets sick easier than I do, so I have it to her."

"Being a good friend"?

"Something like that."

"Let me get my things and we can to...want to come?"

"Um...sure."

Harry gave her a smile and took her had. He led her into the tent and though the second flap.

"Har- oh, hi Catherine," said Gabriel.

"Hi Gabriel," she said.

Callie soon realized that everyone on the team was staring at her. She looked up at Harry, who realized it.

"Guys, this is Catherine Kingston. Callie met Jordan, Lily, Abby, Troy, Damien and you know Gab," said Harry.

Everyone started to say hello and Callie relaxed around the team.

"Here," said Harry throwing something at her.

"What is it?"

"My sweatshirt for you to wear. Since you are cold. I don't need it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks."

She slid the dark blue sweatshirt over her head that read "England" and had years they won the cup on the back like her shirt.

"It's a bit big on you but-"

"Its perfect," she said with a smile.

"Ready?" he asked giving a smile.

"Sure."

They left after saying bye to everyone.

"Want to go to the Muggle or Wizard world?" asked Harry taking her hand.

"We aren't going anywhere in the muggle world with you and that robe," she said with a smile squeezing his hand.

"Funny...I can fix that. I know the perfect place."

"Alright."

Harry took her hand and apparated to a little café.

"I've never been here before," she said.

"I found it about a year ago. Quite cozy," he said.

Callie gave a smile and the stepped into the café. There were only a couple of tables around and only two other people were there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a lady from behind the counter.

"I'll take a coffee, black and what about you Callie?" asked Harry.

"Um...a decaf latté."

"Coming right up your hig-"

"Thank you," said Callie cutting her off.

The lady nodded and disappeared. Harry looked down at her a bit confused but she just smiled up at him.

"Here you go," said the lady handing them their drinks.

"Thank you," said Harry paying for them.

Harry and Callie walked over and sat in one of the tables in the corner.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Alright besides the fact that my father is dating someone that is only a few years older than I am," said Callie taking a drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She died five years ago," she said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

Harry nodded slipping on his coffee.

"So, what about you?"

"Nothing really...just Remus bugging me."

"What about?"

"Well...truthfully, you," he said with a smile.

"Oh really? And what about me might I ask?"

"About how our date went and rather or not I was going to see you again. That kind of bugging."

Callie smiled and slid her hands inside his sweatshirt.

"Um...Callie I should tell you something..." he said looking at her.

"And what is that?"

"Well...after I meet you at the quidditch match, Ron was asking me all about you and I didn't know any of it because I didn't ask. Well...him being my best friend took it on himself to find out," he said looking at her to see her reaction.

"You know I'm a princess," she said, her head cocked to the side a bit.

"Yes," he said.

She nodded and looked away from him.

"But, I don't care Callie. I liked you before I knew that you were who you are," he said with a smile.

She smiled at him out of relief.

"Now that that is out of the way, I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Okay," she said giving him her full attention.

"As you know, there is this thing called the Winter Ball and I kind of have to go... being me."

"Okay," she said just looking at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me there?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said with a smile.

"Great! Um...it is Saturday."

"Saturday? This Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Okay...I guess I don't have much time to get a dress then," she said seeing to say that to her self.

"Sorry for the short notice," he said.

"No...that is fine. I am happy to go," she said. "Don't get me wrong."

"Alright...I'll pick you up Saturday at six?"

"Sounds great."

For the next little bit, they talked just about anything, from quidditch to childhood memories and days at Hogwarts. They just had a great time enjoying being with each other. Half way through the day, Harry looked over at Callie smiling widely and knew he was falling for her.

0-0-0-0

**_A/N-_** So, what do ya think? Tell me in a review!!!

Next Chapter- Dress shopping and conversations.

Love From, Abbie


End file.
